


Enchanted Prince

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hope Estheim is the heir and prince of Palumpolum. But five months before his 18th birthday he gets placed under a spell - human by day, wolf by night  and the only way to break the spell is to get a kiss from a woman, who will love Hope with all her heart. Being in danger at Palumpolum, he escapes with his best friend Noel  Kreiss to New Bodhum, where he meets Lightning Farron. Could she be the one who help Hope break a spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it a lovely day Your Highness?"

"You're right Caius it is."

The group of six people there was taking horse ride. Four of them are guards; another one is Caius the most trusted advisor of deceased king also regent of Palumpolum until prince's eghiteeth birthday which is five months away.

And last is the prince of Palumpolum himself Hope Estheim.

This morning Caius suggested take a walk to rest from castle noise and Hope agreed. His birthday is five months away and soon he will become King and because of it boy was studying harder than usual and that made him tired. Although he was surprised, when regent told him that his best friend - also bodyguard Noel Kreiss wasn't coming with them.

" He is busy," Man had said. " And four guards can protect you Your Highness so you have nothing to worry about."

And Hope believed him.

But little did he know what advisor had a plan in his mind so he can rule Palumpolum without prince getting in a way.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, they taking a break and eating the lunch. Hope was sitting under a tree. Caius walked toward the prince holding a glass of water.

"Your Highness," Man called starling boy who was half-asleep, " It's hot and I think you're thirsty."

"Thank you." Hope took the glass and slowly drank it. At this advisor hid a smirk.

As soon water traveled down his throat, Hope felt hot and cold at the same time. Glass fell to the ground shattering in pieces. Suddenly prince couldn't breathe properly and pain added to mix of heat and cold.

Caius's face was the last thing that Hope saw before everything went black.

* * *

 

When boy finally awoke it was night and he was alone - regent and guards left even taking his horse with them. Why they didn't wait for him to wake up?

Hope tried to stand and succeed despite feeling dizzy. But something was wrong. He looked down expecting to see legs...

And almost fell in shock. Instead of his human legs he had wolf paws.

Panic began rising in him as he moved to pond that was here and looked at surface.

In his reflection he saw wolf staring back at him with panic in his eyes.

How did he become wolf in first place?!

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope!"

It was his best friend's voice that snapped prince from stupor. But panic remained. How he is going to explain Noel what he turned into wolf?

With his now better hearing as wolf, Hope could hear Noel approaching footsteps and soon boy was at meadow.  He froze in place, seeing animal.

 _Noel it's me_ , Hope.  Prince tried to say, but words came from his mouth as a bark. 

His best friend probably thought he was going attack him, because he drew his sword and made battle stance.

 _Uh oh_.  Hope didn't want to fight Noel and even if he tried prince was sure he would lose. From what he heard from others before Kreiss became his bodyguard and best friend, he was a hunter and defeat average wolf for him is like to smash a fly.  He need to tell Noel what he turned into wolf, but how?

Brunet made first attack and Hope barely dodged it. 

This continued few minutes and one moment they came face to face, and when Noel looked in wolf’s green eyes, he gasped. He recognized animal. It was his best friend.

"Hope?" he asked in shock lowering his sword. Wolf nodded confirming it was him.

"What happened to you?" Noel sat on ground crossing his legs while prince sat on his hind legs. Hope shuggered as if to say 'I don't know'.

"So Caius lied to us," Brunet mumbled under his breath. His best friend jumped back on four paws and looked at Noel with surprise.

 _What do you mean?_ Boy seemed to understand what Hope wanted to say.

"Caius said that during the walk you're attacked by a wolf and what they couldn't save you. I didn't believe them and left looking for you."

As Noel told him what advisor told the people Hope couldn't help, but growl.  The man who his farther trusted lied to people and enchanted him so he could rule Palumpolum himself. How dare he!

"We need to find a way to break the spell and I know person who can help us. Follow me." Boy stood   on his feet and Hope followed him.

After an hour or so walking in silence, they came to small house. Despite what it was night light was on. Brunet knocked on the door. 

"Come in," said girl's voice. Door opened and Noel entered. But prince hesitated. Being wolf now    he could scare the girl. But on other hand if his best friend thought so, he wouldn't lead him there. Also girl could help him break the spell or at least give a clue how to do it. After another moment of hesitation, Hope also entered the house. 

House had two rooms.  One was used as a bedroom and this one where prince was now had table, two chairs and herbs hanging on walls.  

Noel sat  on one of the chairs and Hope sat in corner while girl - the chatelaine was making tea for herself and brunet. 

Boy noticed what prince was sitting in corner and decided introduce girl to Hope.

"Hope meet Yeul a friend of mine and sorceress. Yeul meet Hope prince of Palumpolum. He, - " prince's bodyguard paused for a moment. "- Under a spell. Do you know how to break it?

Girl had blue hair that reached her waist and green eyes. She smiled polietly at wolf.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness," sorceress bowed her head in respect and Hope nodded, " I can help you, but I need to know  how he got enchanted."

Noel rubbed his neck. " I don't know how this happened . When Hope tried talk to me all he could do is a bark" 

Yeul frowned for a second, before pulling out pouch from her pocket and opened it. She reached into pouch, pulling out after a moment her hand in fist. Girl approached prince kneeling in front of him and opened her palm - there was blue pollen on it - she blew it in Hope’s muzzle and he sneezed.

"Bless you"

"Thank you,"  prince replied in his human voice which shocked, Noel and Hope. Their eyes widened and they looked at sorceress.

"It's special pollen that can do any animal talk like a human.  With average animals, effect last only a few hours. Hoverer since His Highness is human from now he will talk like this," Yeul explained getting up from her position. "Now please Your Highness tell me how you got enchanted"

And Hope told her what happened from beginning to end. When he finished blue haired girl seemed to be in thought.

"I know a way to break a spell. His Highness needs to be kissed by woman, who must love him with all her heart." she said after a minute of thinking.

At this best friends looked at each other. This part gonna be a problem.  Hope had girl who liked him- duke's daughter, Alyssa Zaindelle, who prince had know since he was little. She followed him everywhere, stick to him like glue and liked to think what one day they would be married

Although Alyssa was his childhood friend, Hope thought about her only as friend nothing more. And while other girls liked him because he was a prince, boy wanted to find someone who would love him for just being him not looking at his status.

"And also," Yeul continued. "  When sun rise you will be human again. But  at night you'be wolf again." 

"Thank you for your help Yeul. We need to get going," Noel stood on his feet and Hope also stood on his paws. Brunet opened a door leaving the house and prince followed him.

"I was glad to help. Are you sure you don't want to stay for night? It's late." 

Hope shook his head. "Thank you for offer, but we don't want bother you."

"You wouldn't bother me. But please be careful."

"We will," Noel promised and friends said goodbye to Yeul.

Later that night after they set campfire Hope and Noel were discussing what to do next.

"What are we going to do now? We can't return to castle or Caius will kill me. I don't want to sound pessimistic, but this is hopeless," said prince laying on ground and placing his head on his front paws and closing his eyes.

"Don't give up. We break the spell and we reclaim your throne." His best friend tried to cheer him up. Hope smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"You're welcome."

 And after that they fall asleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

On next day their journey began. They decided to go to New Bodhum. It was already aftenoon of fifth day when they finally reached the town.

Hope and Noel walked on the market when someone suddenly bumped into brunente.

"Woah," prince's bodyguard caught the falling girl by wrist pulling her on  her feet." Are you alright Miss?"

Girl blinked in surprise and friends examined her.She had rose-colored hair, blue eyes and was dressed in dress, lenngins and boots.

She blushed a little because of brunette who was waiting for her response ." I'm fine. Sorry what I bumped into you. I need to go." Girl pulled her hand from his grasp running past Noel and Hope. They watched her leave until she was out of sight.

" Only arrived here and you already make girls blush because of you aren't you Noel?" Prince teased his best friend, Brunette rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny,"he said sarcasticaly. " Come on we must find a house for us before the sunset."

They finished all needed assigments and moved into their new house when sun was already half- hidden. Friends entered and Noel closed curtains and door making sure no one would see transformation. Two minutes later transformation began. It lasted few moments and soon Hope was a wolf.

Suddenly someone knocked on door and they froze in place. Brunette mouthed to prince 'hide!' and went open the door while Hope hid in another room.

"Hi," when boy opened the door it was a girl they met earlier this day . She was holding bowl of homemade cookies and had smile on her face. Noel smiled in return.

"I heard what we going to have new neighbors so I made you these," she gave him the cookies and brunette took it. " We met before but haven't got each other names. I'm Serah."

"My name is Noel," boy introduced himself. Serah looked over his shoulder.

" Where is your friend? Sleeping I guess?"

"Yeah he is. We traveled almost all week to get here." prince's bodyguard tried not to look at another room where Hope was hidding.

"Oh. Then you need to rest as well I won't bother you. Good night and welcome to New Bodhum."

"Thank you. Good night to you too." Serah left and Noel closed the door leaning aganist the wood and letteing out sigh of relief.

"Phew. That was close." Hope came from where he was hidding, also glad that Serah didn't noticed him. "Come on let's go and sleep. Today was a long day."

Prince nodded in agreement. 

* * *

On next day Hope was walking on beach smelling salty air. It was only his first day in New Bodhum, but he already liked small town. It was much quet than in town outside castle. Prince frowned remembering Palumpolum. He stil couldn't believe what happened to him but boy was determined to break the spell. He wouldn't let his people suffer.

Suddenly he heard someone cursing under their breath not far from him and Hope turned his head to the side to see who it is.

It was girl his age with pink hair and blue eyes. She was sitting on rock keeping gunblade in her hands. It was broken and she tried to fix it, but couldn't and it frustated her. Hope to decided approach her.

"Do you need help Miss?" she ignored him and he repeated the question. Finally she looked at him."I don't need help. Especially from a stranger."

"Stil allow me to help." Hope took the gunblade from girl's hands and to his surprise she didn't protest although she frowned.

It took prince few minutes to fix the weapon. Soon he returned it to girl.

"Thanks for your help I guess." she said after a moment of silence. Boy smiled.

"It was no problem at all, I was glad to help. Oh, my name is Hope Estheim by the way." At that moment he mentally slapped himself. He knew what when you meet new person sometimes you need to introduce yourself to that person. But with girl before him Hope had feeling what doing this he made mistake.

Girl nodded introducing herself. "Lightning"

And suddenly before prince could say something in response Lightning walked away soon disappered in distance. Hope placed a hand on his chest. Because of an unknown reason his heart was beating fast and loud and he blushed a little. This was the first time he felt something like this and it started just because he met Lightning.

Prince hoped he would meet her again.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Noel was walking through New Bodhum. Since morning he had been looking for a job, but had no luck. No one wanted a guard or hunter to get rid of some creature bothering them. 'we have nothing worth stealing' or  ' monsters don't bother us.' they say.

Brunet sat on bench, sighing in defeat. And how he was going to help Hope and himself, if he didn't had a job?

There was sound of footsteps and someone sat beside him.

"Hi, Noel,"  said familiar voice.

Young man turned his head to the side and saw it was Serah. "Hi, Serah."   

"Why so gloomy?"  she asked.

Noel sighed again. "I can't find a job. “

Girl tapped her chin in thought before, Serah snapped her fingers.

"I think I can help you."

He looked at her in surprise.  " How?"

Instead of answering, she stood up and brunet did the same. "Follow me." 

He followed.

****

After an hour or so later, walking in silence, they came to a bar which stood near seashore.  Noel and Serah entered.

"Welcome to the bar ' At Lebreau'!  What's your order?" The dark haired woman - probably the owner - asked them, before noticing Serah. “Hi, Serah. How are you?”

“Hi, Lebreau,” she said. “I’m good. Anyway, I want you to meet someone. Noel, meet my friend Lebreau.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Noel said, offering his hand. Woman shook it.

“You too,” she said.

“Lebreau, remember you told me you needed a bartender?” Serah asked once introductions ended.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I just found you one,” Serah said, gesturing to Noel. Both looked at her in shock.

“What?!” they said at the same time.    

Serah sighed.

“You need bartender,” she said to Lebreau and turned to Noel. “And you need a job. It suits both of you.”

Lebreau tapped her chin with a finger.

“Hmm…” she said after a moment and looked at Noel. “She is right, you know. It’s win-win situation. What do you think?”

Noel thought about the suggestion. He never worked as bartender before but what choice did he have? There was no work for him if worked as hunter or guard.

 He really needed a job. So he will accept.

“I accept the job,” Noel said, making up his decision. “But I never worked as bartender before, so I don’t know what to do.” 

Lebreau grinned and took his hand, leading him to his new workplace.

“Don’t worry, “woman said, still grinning. “I’ll show you what to do.”

Next few hours Lebreau showed him what he needed to do and soon Noel caught the hang of it.

At ten ‘o clock Lebreau closed the bar and once outside turned to Noel.

“You did well today, “she said. Noel’s tense body relaxed. Lebreau was observing him the whole day, making him nervous and he was afraid he would mess up something; although he accepted, the decision was still after Lebreau.

“Come tomorrow,” brunette continued, “At eight.”  

Looks like he had a job now. Noel felt relief and light as if great weight left his shoulders.

“Okay,” he said.” See you tomorrow.”

His new boss nodded. “Yeah, see you. And, “she added warningly, with   twinkle in her eyes, making it clear what Lebreau was half joking, half serious. “Don’t be late. Or else.”

A small smile touched his lips. He started to like Lebreau.

“I won’t be late.” he replied, still smiling. Brunette nodded, waving goodbye before disappearing in distance.

Noel turned to Serah, who was watching their interaction with a smile.

“I like her,” he said to her.

“I knew you would,” Serah said, as they began walking home.

They fell into silence until Noel decided to break it, as they saw  their houses a few minutes later.

“I wanted to thank you,” brunet said and Serah looked at him with curiosity.

“What for?” she asked.

“For finding me a job. If you didn’t help, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Don’t be silly,” Serah said. “You’re my friend. Not to mention you’re new in New Bodhum. You probably would have done the same, if I was in your shoes.”

Warmth spread inside Noel’s chest. It was nice to know that Serah thought of him as a friend. Back home, in Palumpolum, he didn’t have much people he could call friends.  He only had Hope and Yeul to call as such; the others have been just acquaintances.

But now he had another person he could call a friend.

And it was a nice feeling.

“You’re right,” Noel agreed with Serah. They neared his and Hope’s house. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Serah nodded. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he replied and entered the house.

Hope, who was already in his wolf form, laying on rug in living room, raised his head from his paws.

“Welcome home,” the prince greeted his friend, his tone slightly grim. “I cooked a dinner for you, but it might be cold, since I cooked it before transformation.”

“Thanks,” Noel said gratefully. Now what he was home, he realized how exhausted he was. He just wanted to eat and fall asleep.

Noel was about to head to kitchen, when he noticed Hope’s grim look.

“What’s wrong, Hope?” he asked with concern in his voice, as he bent to prince’s level. Hope placed head on his front paws again, turning away from his bodyguard.

“I’m fine, “he replied trying to sound casual but his best friend could tell he was lying. “Go eat and rest. I can see you are exhausted.”

But Noel refused to rest, while his friend was clearly troubled by something.

He shook his head. “You’re lying, Hope. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong!” Hope replied, raising his voice and standing up on his four legs. He began pacing back and forth.   “Everything is perfectly fine! While you try to do something - finding a job, so we could have money – I just sit here doing nothing! “Prince yelled with frustration and annoyance, and then added quietly.  “I feel so useless. Some friend and prince I am.”

In that moment Noel understood what troubled his best friend. He smiled softly and ruffed Hope’s fur on his head like he did to his hair when prince was human.

“You’re not useless, “he said looking into prince’s eyes.      “Once we break the spell, you’ll be human again. Until then, you’ll have to hope and wait. Got it?”

Hope smiled, feeling a little better. Noel was right. He had to wait and hope. And don’t give up. He didn’t have time to cry about the situation he was in.  He needed to break the spell and reclaim his throne from Caius.

It wasn’t just him. His people’s lives were at stake.

“Got it. Thanks, Noel,” Hope said gratefully and nudged his friend in direction of kitchen with his head. “Now, go eat and sleep. You have work tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome,” brunet said before doing what was told.

Soon he was asleep in his room.

Hope looked at moon, before placing his head on paws and falling asleep.

He will do anything in his power to break the spell.

He will do it.  

Because he is not alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, real life got in a way and I didn't know what to write.  
> I haven't abandoned the fic but I will update when I can.  
> I still have to figure out how to slowly progress relationship between Light and Hope.And I don't know to do it.  
> Maybe you guys have any ideas?  
> Feel free to message me your ideas here. I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
